Atlas' Headquarters
Atlas' Headquarters was the base of operations of the resistance forces in Rapture. From here, Atlas led the poor and disenfranchised against Andrew Ryan. History Shortly after Frank Fontaine was presumed to be dead in the September 1958 shootout, the humble Irishman Atlas appeared on the scene. A man of the people, Atlas became a leader and popular figure to both poor Rapturians and anyone opposed to Ryan and his policies. As support for Atlas grew, the top two floors of Fontaine's Home for the Poor at the Hestia Chambers were converted into a high command center for Atlas and his followers. From this location, Atlas' people assembled two printing presses and created the iconic "Who is Atlas?" posters in order to spread word about their leader. Eventually, they began using the base to organize raids on parts of Rapture and stockpile their haul of weapons and valuables. The other parts of the headquarters' were used as dormitories for Atlas' followers. Atlas himself had his own office space on the fourth floor. No one suspected that Atlas was really Fontaine. However, when Diane McClintock, Ryan's former mistress and one of the rebel forces' most loyal members, overheard Fontaine speaking in his Bronx accent, Fontaine murdered her to put down any suspicion. As the war intensified and most of Atlas' forces were wiped out, the location was deserted. ''BioShock'' If Jack chooses to investigate the Hestia Chambers, he will find that Atlas' Headquarters has fallen into disuse. The entrances on the fourth floor are, at first, inaccessible as they have been locked off with chains and padlocks. The western room on the fifth floor is boarded up, but can be broken into. This room, and the one below it, have mostly collapsed in on themselves, but do contain some valuable supplies and ammunition. The headquarters proper are abandoned save for two splicers who patrol the premises. Several desks have been propped up to form barricades. Evidence of Atlas' followers' work is still visible everywhere: posters piled on the floor, a planned raid on the Medical Pavilion on the central desk, and munitions stored in the armory. A rafter has fallen, killing a former Atlas supporter, and now blocks the entrance to the arsenal. However, with Telekinesis, Jack can gain access to the treasure trove. A Security Camera stands guard over a set of stairs leading down. The lower floor contains a few beds and a Power to the People machine. Beyond the sleeping area is Fontaine's office space which contains the Focused Hacker 2 Tonic and a safe containing $51, 8 Electric Buck, and 2 Brass Tubes. The hole in the floor by the desk leads down to the third floor. New Discoveries Single Use *1 Power to the People New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Focused Hacker 2 Audio Diaries #Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - On the desk next to the tonic. #Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - On the corpse near the safe. Gallery Apollo Hestia Headquarters 02.png|''Where all the raids were planned.'' AssaultMap Diffuse.png|"Atlas Lives!!!" Apollo Hestia Headquarters 04.png|''The Armory.'' Apollo Hestia Headquarters 03.png|''The printing presses.'' Apollo Hestia Headquarters 07.png|''This is where they sleep.'' Category:Apollo Square